


Fascination

by charmax



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live to dance. Dance to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

  
**Video Title:** Fascination  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Fascination - Alpha Beat  
 **Source:** Billy Elliot  
 **Summary:** Live to dance. Dance to live.  
 **Length/Format:** 03:07, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Premiered at VidUKon 2011

**Links:** [Download 65MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/Fascination_Charmax.zip) | [Stream @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vz8vWHUbeek)


End file.
